


[Fanart] Meet Me At First Light

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: An owl tapped at the window as Draco got ready for bed.Need to see you again. Feel like I'm going crazyMeet me at first light.Edge of Fbn Fst.HP





	[Fanart] Meet Me At First Light

**Author's Note:**

> This 'Drawble' was drawn as part of the Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge for February 2019.  
> Prompt: "First(s)"  
> Art Restriction: Primary Colours  
> Thank you to keyflight790 for hosting this month's challenge!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/546593227650629632/Meet_me_at_First_Light.png?width=961&height=721)


End file.
